Hearts in Darkness
by poe1911
Summary: This is the second in the Series about Ian the Seraph. Everyone rallies to face evil down under.
1. Gathering the Peices

This is the second in my tales of Ian the Seraph. It takes up where the first left off. Joss and Mutant Enemy own most of the characters, but Ian, Janice, Daniel, Father Knowles, Allana and Cardinal Husakos are mine, use only with permission please. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, so if you have something to say, feel free. As always, thanks to Peaches and Banadar for great Beta reading.

In action, how like an angel. William Shakespeare.

THE SERAPH – HEARTS IN DARKNESS

Dawn and I sat in the fountain talking and ignoring the party that was going on around us. After a couple of hours, Dawn's friend spoke up "hey Dawn, are we still on for dinner?"

Dawn looked at her, and then at me, I just raised an eyebrow. "Sure" she said, turning back to her friend; "one more is no problem, is it?"

Her friend shot a grin back, "the more the merrier."

We got out of the fountain and tried to dry off a bit. Her friend was just standing there, and Dawn finally remembered her manners. "Ian, this is Allana, she attends Robert Belarmine University with me; Allana, this is Ian, we knew each other in California."

I shook her hand "so, what are you studying?" "Ancient Religions and Business Management", she replied.

"Not the most usual combination" I said, "do you like it?"

We headed towards the restaurant as Allana went on about cults and demon worship. Dawn and I were having quite the mental chuckle, thinking 'if she only knew'. I was happy to realize that Dawn had been learning to better use her mystical energy, she now had a constant tap running and I could tell that she was comfortable using it. We arrived and joined the rest of Dawn's friends. I was introduced as a student from the United States, doing advanced work in Early Christianity and Ethics. Dawn told a very highly edited version of our meeting two years ago, about how I had saved her from a biker gang, or something. I was a most pleasant evening, but eventually, the party broke up.

"I see that you have been improving your social skills", Dawn said.

"Well" I replied, "someone told me they could use some work, so I took it as good advice." Dawn just blushed a bit, remembering that conversation. She and I headed back to the apartment that she and Buffy shared. I was surprised to learn that Andrew was just next door, and now functioned as Buffy's secretary. We got to her building and she turned towards me.

We held each other and finally I leaned my head into her shoulder, "how I've missed you. I've thought of no-one else since we parted, I wanted to talk to you hundreds of times, but the time just never seemed right. I had to learn a lot about myself, I'm just sorry it took so long."

"That's OK" she said, "I had a bit of growing up to do myself".

I looked at her, lost again in her sky-blue eyes. I found that I didn't want to look away, and we slowly merged together into a tender kiss. I was surprised that both our eyes stayed open, somehow it just seemed right. What didn't seem right was the rather insistent tap on my shoulder.

"OK, time to breathe you two."

We broke apart, but continued to face each other, "hey Buffy" I said.

I could feel her getting a bit angry "Ian, Mr. I love you, now I'm gone Ian?" "Mr. I want Buffy to perform brain surgery with her fists if he doesn't let go of my sister Ian?"

"Yes" I said, "Mr. I catch dippy slayers as they jump off buildings onto moving busses Ian." I turned to face her, "looking good Buffy, I can see why 'The Immortal' was interested." "You are much more at peace with yourself, now."

She looked a bit confused, "thanks, I guess" but then she was back up in my face, "So, you're here now, how soon till you ditch her again" indicating Dawn.

"Not for quite some time, I hope" I pulled an envelope out of my shirt, and handed it to Buffy. (fortunately it was very high grade paper, so the bit of water from the fountain hadn't damaged it) "I need to see these people at this address at noon, three days from now."

She opened the envelope. Her eyes widened to see where it had come from and got even wider when she saw where the meeting was. Finally looking at me, over the top of the letter she said "you can't be serious; no way, no freakin' way is this gonna happen." I just looked at her, and pushed a bit of my essence into her eyes. "OK, maybe it could happen, but why?"

"I've promised not to tell, but believe me, it is definitely worth your time", I answered. I turned back to Dawn. I could see that she was curious, but she just looked at me. "Same time, same place tomorrow" I asked. She nodded. I gave her a quick kiss and left the sisters alone.

HEARTS IN DARKNESS II

The next day, I was waiting on the Spanish Steps when I saw her arrive. Her senses were up, and she could feel me before she saw me. I waved and we wandered off. In theory, we were looking at churches. In actuality, we were seeing if we truly were still in love with each other. We seemed to mesh together perfectly, but I wasn't going to push. We got more detailed about our two years apart. She had met some guys and dated, but nothing serious. I said that I hadn't had any time to even try a relationship. Even if I had time, I was pretty sure that I wouldn't have tried. It was very open and also very uncomfortable, because we couldn't lie without the other knowing it. "So" I asked, "how's Buffy been doing?"

"OK" Dawn answered "she was a bit put out when 'The Immortal' dumped her, but she seems to be really happy for the first time."

"I'm sorry about her getting dumped, it must not have been fun for you."

"Why should you be sorry; its just one of those things that happens."

I shook my head "actually, it's entirely my fault that he dumped her."

"WHAT?"

I felt about two inches tall "he was using the relationship to distract her from some of his activities." "You know that break in at the Vatican Crypts a few months later; the one that she stopped?" Dawn nodded. "That was his play, he had been hoping that she would be 'unavoidably detained' at the time."

"So, how did you get him to leave her alone?"

"Simple, I told him that if he didn't, I'd kill him."

She looked at me, almost scared, "he's 'The Immortal', how could you kill him?"

"With this." I removed a dagger from where it was strapped to my back. "It was a gift from Gabriel. He/she said that if I was going to be mixing it up with non-humans, then I should have something that would kill them. I have been assured that it will kill anything from another plane, dimension or alternate reality. It can also kill powerful enchanted beings that are afraid of death."

She gave a smirk, "like 'The Immortal', you mean." She extended her hand towards it, but stopped short. "I can feel the power in this, so much for such a small object" She extended her senses further, "it feels alive, like your sword did, but more so." I just nodded. "But why should you care about what happens to Buffy" she asked.

I looked very closely at the floor; "I didn't, not about Buffy, the fear was that he would use threats against the people she loved if she didn't go along with his schemes." I looked right into her eyes "that, I could not permit; and I told him so".

She thought for a minute, "thanks for caring" she said.

"I do" I said quietly "and you're welcome." We were close to my apartment, so I asked her if she wanted to come up and just hang out. "Sure" she answered, "but let me check in first." She pulled out a cell phone and called her sister. After a brief, non yelling, conversation; she put it away and came over. "She said OK, but we have to meet her for dinner."

"Not a problem" I said; and we went up to my little flat. It was just three small rooms, but it suited my purposes. The first thing she noticed was my Escher prints. I have five. I like them because they remind me that perspective means a lot. Dawn seemed to like them as well, hey, score one for me. The best thing about it was a fabulous view of the Tiber which is the next thing she noticed. While she was taking in the view, I was loading up some music. She turned and saw what I was doing.

"Please, not that Wilson, piano banging guy."

"No" I replied, "it's not George Winston" I said, with some exasperation. I was walking towards her when the music of 'Counting Crows' started playing.

"Not bad" was her only comment.

"Yeah, well someone suggested that I should broaden my musical horizons; again, good advice." She blushed, but looked pleased. I held her in my arms, and we slowly danced around my minimum of apartment. Fortunately, we couldn't be energetic without breaking something. As we held each other, each was sharing the others essence; learning more about each other than words would have told. Slowly, we started kissing, as the music played on. I have no idea how far it would have gone if Dawn hadn't seen my clock.

"We need to leave" she whispered.

"I know" I mumbled back into her neck, "but I don't wanna let you go."

"Sorry" she said, breaking away, "but its time." I just nodded, grabbed a jacket, turned the stereo off and followed her to the restaurant.

HEARTS IN DARKNESS III

Dinner with Buffy was fun. She gave us quite a look when we came in together, but she didn't say anything. We chatted about what had happened in the last two years, about slaying and slayers and supernatural occurrences. We went to a club afterwards. I had a ball dancing, but I couldn't compare to Buffy. She was all over the dance floor, just having fun. She was openly flirting with every guy in the place. I had never seen her this care-free. I knew that that would change, but for the time being, I hoped that it wouldn't. Dawn and I got in our share of dancing. Other guys asked her to dance, she looked at me and raised an eyebrow; I just nodded and she went dancing off with them. I made my way to the bar, just for water, when I felt Buffy at my shoulder. "Do you still love her?" I just nodded.

She thought for a moment "she's ready to be on her own, isn't she."

"Yeah" I agreed "but she will never stop needing you."

She looked pleased for a second, but a rather grim look took over. Anticipating her next statement I held up my hand; "I know, if I hurt her, I'm highly sanctified roadkill." She grinned and nodded and said "as long as we're clear on that."

I was ready for another go, so back to the dance-floor I went. It was getting late, and Buffy suggested that we call it a night. "I'm gonna be useless in the morning, and I'm supposed to pick up Will and Xander."

I told her that I would take care of that, after all, I had called the meeting. She told me their flight and ETA "Thanks" she said and looking at Dawn, "wow, a nice boyfriend, how unusual for you."

Dawn made a rude noise and stuck her tongue out at her sister.

I just laughed and after seeing them home, gave each a kiss (Buffy's on the cheek, of course) and went home. The next morning I called for a limo and after it picked me up, we proceeded to Leonardo Da Vinci airport. I felt a little stupid holding a sign that said 'Harris and Rosenberg', ah well, the price we pay for being nice. I could feel Willow coming and knew that Xander would be with her.

They saw me, and didn't recognize me immediately; "So, where are we off to", Xander asked.

I helped them collect their luggage and motioned them to follow. I was pleased to see that Xander now had both his eyes back; however, I also noticed that one was golden-brown and sparkely. I motioned towards his new eye, "how long did it take to grow back?"

They both looked a little surprised and then Willow took a better look at me. "Ian" she said "it's great to see you."

"Come on", I told them both, "the limo is this way". Once we were in the car I explained that both Dawn and Buffy were busy today, so I would be their host. "So, other than people with the last name of Summers, what do you want to see?"

We hit the usual spots, the Forum, the Pantheon, the Flavian Amphitheater (Coliseum). I also took them to some remarkable sculptures and St Peters. The whole while we were catching up on what had happened during the last two years. Willow was the head of coven near Stonehenge. It was taking up so much of her time that Kennedy finally got fed up and left. Xander was working with Giles; reforming the Watchers Council, outside Edinburgh.

"I still haven't met anyone" he said, shooting me a glance; "but I'm in the same boat as Will, no time".

I asked Xander if he minded bunking with me for a couple of days. "Sure" he replied. I told him not to expect too much. He said he didn't and we left it at that. I told Willow that she would be staying with Buffy and Dawn. "No surprise there" she replied.

Eventually we went to dinner. The reunion of the three amigos was heartwarming to see. Dawn and I kind of stayed in the background, ordering, clearing and paying, while they chatted and reminisced. Sorry to say, after a while, I was dead bored. I pointed to the rather grouchy waiters and suggested that we leave so they could clean up. Once we were in the limo, Dawn suggested a club. There were a couple of complaints that people weren't properly dressed for a club, but Willow was able to take care of that. Buffy and Dawn had fun dancing, especially with Xander. I danced with Dawn a bit, but mostly I sat and kept Willow company.

Eventually, I persuaded her onto the dance floor with me. She was a very good dancer, which surprised me. I figured her reluctance to dance meant that she was not that good. "It's been so long since I danced; I mean other than ceremonies, I wasn't sure that I would remember how". A slow song came on, and she surprised me again by continuing to dance with me. She was telling me about all of her duties when she felt me chuckling to myself. "Is my dancing funny after all?"

"No" I replied, "look over there".

She looked over to see Xander looking very put out; "what's up with him?"

"He bet me 20 euros that you wouldn't dance two dances with anyone, especially a guy."

She laughed, "Yeah, well you're safe, cause you're taken"; she gave me a very piercing glance, "you're very taken, aren't you?"

I just nodded and she settled back into my arms for the rest of the song. As we headed off the dance floor, Xander said "Will, what were you doing out there?"

"Dancing" she said, then dropped me a wink "and robbing cradles". She then fluttered her eyelashes right at me "Isn't that right stud muffin?"

Before I could acknowledge one way or the other, Buffy and Dawn nearly fell off their stools laughing at the expression on Xander's face. Will and I joined the laughter, and even Xander chimed in. I reminded everyone that tomorrow was a big day. We bundled the ladies into the limo and Xander and I walked to my place; which was pretty close.

We got ready for bed, I have one of those inflatable mattresses for these situations, when Xander spoke up. "You OK Ian?"

"Yeah" I replied, "just a little bummed out." He just raised his eyebrows and I continued. "I'm always on the go, saving and helping and healing, but I'm always dealing with problems. The last three days, no problems, just a chance to be me for a while, after tomorrow, it's back to work."

He gave me a little smirk "all work and no play etc…"

I nodded in agreement, "occupational hazard, as someone once told me".

He just smiled, remembering that conversation. "By the way" he said "thanks for the eye."

"You earned it."

He just snorted a denial. I raised up, so I could see his face "Xander, you are one of the bravest and best humans that I have ever encountered. You have no special powers, no great physical gift, and yet you stayed and helped when anyone else would have cut and run. You have the courage to do what needs to be done. Dawn told me that you once called her 'extraordinary', and I agree, but I believe it was a case of like recognizing like." He just nodded, eyes wide and rolled over. I lay back down and went to sleep.

HEARTS IN DARKNESS IV

It was a beautiful day, so Xander and I walked to the meeting. His eyes got wide when he realized where we were going. We got there a little early, so we eased around to the side entrance, and avoiding the 'closed for restoration work' signs, went in. There were already two people inside. One was a man, slightly older than myself, and looked Arabic in origin. The other was a slim Asian girl, no more that fourteen. I spoke up "Alexander Harris, allow me to present Daniel and Janice; my fellow Seraphs."

Eyes wide, he bowed to them, which they returned. "Mr Harris is a representative of the New Watchers Council."

Both looked a bit surprised "he is human?" Janice asked. "Yes I am" Xander said.

The ladies then arrived. They were a bit distracted by the surroundings. I made formal introductions. Janice got notably skittish when I mentioned that Buffy was a slayer. I gave Dawn a quick hug when the formalities were done. She smiled at me "a meeting in the Sistine Chapel".

"Well, it wasn't being used" I replied with a grin. At that moment a concealed door opened and a man in red robes entered. "Ladies and Gentlemen, his Grace, Cardinal Dmitri Husakos, the Vatican liason to the hidden world".

They bowed and he returned it. We sat and the Cardinal began "you have been invited here because of a mutual problem, in Australia." I saw Xander jump a bit when the cardinal mentioned Australia. "We were of course aware of the huge number of slayers created two years ago, and of your efforts to organize them. We did not interfere, as we have not for centuries, but we kept an eye out. Recently, we noticed that religious houses of all denominations were being destroyed in Australia, this went beyond simple vandalism. One of our cathedrals was equipped with security cameras. Imagine our surprise when we realized that these desecrators were exclusively young women. His Holiness asked Ian to see to this problem, and he thought that you would be able to help, as it is a slayer gang that is doing this."

Dawn spoke up "but why Ian, he's more of a fighter than negotiator."

The cardinal looked at the floor "we sent a 'negotiator', she was killed." He looked at Dawn "that is why Janice is so young, she's new."

Dawn sat down, looking shocked. The cardinal pulled out an 8x10 picture, "we believe that this is the person in charge, do you know her?"

He handed the picture to Willow. She gave a startled gasp "Kennedy".

Xander spoke up "we knew that there was a problem, we had sent her there to help properly organize the new slayers, as Kennedy was one of the most experienced. We lost contact a month ago; unfortunately we are too short handed to have done any more."

I asked Willow "how much magic does she know?"

"Not a lot" Willow replied "when I was becoming more and more involved, I tried to teach her a little so she would feel more at home, but she just didn't have the aptitude. We argued and she left"

"That was six months ago." Xander chimed in "she came to us after that and then three months ago we sent her there. At first she said everything was OK, then a month ago, just silence."

"Our information is that she didn't arrive there until a month ago; her arrival corresponds to the church attacks."

"I must go" I said "I think Buffy and Dawn should come with me." Dawn just nodded, but Buffy looked a bit alarmed.

"What about me?" Willow chimed in.

"You are too close, emotionally; I need you in reserve, the same with Xander."

"I know why you're going, and why I'm going; but why Dawn; are you that attached?"

"I am" I acknowledged "but if it was up to me, Dawn would stay here and be safe; but she will be needed."

Dawn looked pleased, but Buffy's eyes hardened, "why?"

"They can be prepared for religious involvement, or for physical assault, but Dawn is a wild card, completely outside of anyone's experience. They could expect you or me, but never her." Buffy didn't look thrilled but I could tell that she understood.

"So" Dawn asked, "just the three of us?"

"No" I replied "we'll need two others." I looked to the cardinal "Father Knowles, eminence?" The cardinal nodded. "And will the Vatican supply transportation?" He sighed and nodded again. "Then we need to be off."

"Thank you, and bless you children" the cardinal said. Daniel and Janice looked at us all and said "be careful". We bowed and they all left.

We went out the side door and wandered towards a little bistro. There wasn't much conversation; everyone seemed lost in their own thoughts. We sat down and ordered, then I went to make a phone call. When I returned Dawns friend Allana had joined us. I looked at Dawn and Buffy; "We're out of here at 8 a.m. tomorrow".

Allana just looked at Dawn, "where you off to?"

"Chicago" I answered for her. The conversation gradually picked up a bit. Again, Allana was going on about demons and such, and the rest of us just listened. Occasionally Xander would try to correct her a bit, but she didn't really listen to what he was saying. During a lapse in the conversation, Allana dropped her spoon. When she came back up, she had her spoon, and Kennedy's picture. "Hey, do you guys know Julie", she asked waving the picture.

"Yeah" Buffy answered, a little flustered "how do you know her?"

"Oh, she was here for a couple of months, said she was auditing some classes." "She asked some weird questions, it really threw the professor for a loop."

We exchanged looks, this was not good news. It was getting dark, and some of us had an early day the next day. We were taking a shortcut; when a vampire appeared.

"Wow, a nice dinner he said".

We just laughed at him "cut a wide swath, fang boy" Buffy said. The vamp looked incredulous, but began to realize that he was feeling energy coming off of some of us. Unfortunately, he was too stupid to know hat it meant; so his face changed and he advanced. Allana screamed and shrank back into Xander, the rest of us looked at each other wondering who was gonna dust this idiot.

Dawn spoke up "please Buffy; let me." She sighed but said "sure".

Dawn pulled the sword that I had given her out of the lining of her coat; and with a feral smile on her face went to face the vampire. The glow of the sword threw him, as did our lack of fear and Dawn's eagerness. He was just beginning to realize that he was in trouble, when Dawn charged him. Her speed was incredible. She ducked under a roundhouse right, and, still moving forward, cut deeply into the vamp's side. The vamp doubled over in pain, and Dawn took the opportunity to remove its head. Allana gasped when the vamp dusted. She was gaping at Dawn and the rest of us.

"Nice job" I told Dawn and the others applauded.

Dawn turned to Allana "most of what you know about demons is wrong, ask Xander, he'll explain everything." Dawn dropped me a little wink. As we turned towards home, we could hear Xander explaining the other world to Allana. All things considered, she took it pretty well.

HEARTS IN DARKNESS V

The next day saw us flying across the Atlantic to America. Buffy was sleeping and Dawn was reading; I was meditating. Willow had headed back to England to work with the coven to find out if anything mystical was going on. Xander was still in Rome 'recruiting' Allana for the Council. He had complained about the lack of music variety at my place, some things never change. The Vatican had lent us the use of one of its Gulfstreams, so we were flying in style. We were approaching Chicago, when Dawn spoke up "what about all these swords and stuff, you know with Customs?"

"We are officially diplomats from the Vatican; we cannot be detained or even questioned." I handed the two girls their ID's. Neither one liked her picture; typical, I figured.

Dawn looked over my shoulder to check out the picture on my ID. "Ian Winton?"

"Well" I replied, "it was my last name when I was younger".

"So" Buffy asked "why Chicago?"

"To pick up number four", I answered.

"The Faithful Remnants' are probably the strangest rock band in the world. They tour all the time (only small halls), they don't care about money (the Council pays them) and they are almost exclusively non-human. I had given Faith the idea back in Sunnydale, and surprisingly, Giles had gone along with it. It allowed Faith to identify and teach and organize new slayers. I knew that she liked the teaching part; being able to give others what she had never really had. I also knew that she loved singing and performing nearly every night. She was the only constant in 'The Faithful Remnants' the rest of the band came and went as they wished. A surprising number of demons and other-worldly types had a real affinity for music. Right now the line-up was Clem on drums, Krelvin on bass, Druk (a yellow spine demon) on keyboards and Whistler on guitar; Willy the former snitch was the sound guy and manager. There had been talk of a record deal, and Faith had even been written up in an industry mag. They were doing the sound check, when we walked in. Most of the band knew me, even the two Fyarl demons that worked security, so they didn't give me the trouble that the usually give one of my kind. Faith was too lost in the music to notice us come in. We went up to Willy, and after the song was done, I got on the house mike.

"Give it up Chicago, for the 'brass and leather' voice of Ms Faith Winter." She jerked her head up, and laughed when she saw who it was.

"Not bad Ian, let me know if you ever loose your day job."

"Pop on back here Faith, we need to talk." She looked a little worried, but came back to the sound booth.

She greeted Buffy and Dawn, and then sat down as we told her the tale. "Hey, I can see that this needs doin', but why me, I mean you got B here."

"Yeah, we do, but if something happens to her, then the whole plan is toast. Once Kennedy is removed, someone with authority has to straighten things out. Not to sound ghoulish, but if one of you is hurt, or worse, we can still finish this."

She thought it over; "OK, I'm in, but we can't leave till tomorrow, I got three newbies coming after the show.

I grinned at her, "you think we could get seats?"

"Nah", she answered; then sizing me up, "how are you at rhythm guitar?" She turned to Willy, "tours on hold after tonight." He started to complain, but shut up when Faith slugged him.

I stayed and worked out with the band, while Buffy and Dawn went with Faith to decide what they should wear as her background vocalists. I knew Faith was going to have fun with this, but my eyes nearly popped out when they showed back up. Faith had on her usual black leather pants and an old CBGB shirt. Buffy and Dawn were wearing identical white leather pants and vests and nothing else. Dawn looked elated, Buffy just looked uncomfortable, and Faith looked like she had pulled off the greatest prank ever.

Dawn came up to me "you like?"

"Sure" I replied "but I better not look at you too much or all the drool will short out my guitar." She just laughed and bounced away to talk to Clem.

Faith came over; "things going well", she asked flicking a glance at Dawn.

"Great" I answered "You?"

"Damn fine"; she leaned close to me "I really love teaching these new ones what's what." "I knew you would" I replied, "so, personal life." "None" she said, "between singing and slaying and teaching; I've been shockingly celibate."

I cracked up at that last comment, I never thought I'd hear the words 'Faith' and 'Celibate' in the same sentence. She went to talk to Buffy some more. I could see them working out some dance move, and I went back to practicing my chops. The show went off great. I didn't screw up, much, and 'the Faithettes' drew a lot of whistles of appreciation. I could see why Faith loved performing so much, she would get lost in the sound and the rest of the world would cease to exist for her. Afterwards, we talked to the three new slayers, gave them some basic suggestions and instructions and some numbers that they could call if the crap really hit the fan. Just knowing that the support is there is a real comfort. Early the next morning; with Faith threatening to pummel all early risers, we got on our plane and headed for New Zealand.

HEARTS IN DARKNESS VI

The late night and long flight meant that both slayers were sleeping. Dawn and I took the opportunity to meditate, and incidentally have a mental conversation that could not be overheard.

'Did Buffy ever truly forgive Faith?'

'No'

'Do you know why?'

'No, but I can guess. Buffy loved her, more than all the others; even more than Angel or Riley, and Faith betrayed her'

'You think Buffy loved her?'

'I'm sure of it'

'You mean like lovers?'

'That I'm not sure, but does it matter?'

'Not really, they belong together; everyone except them seems to know it'

'I bet they know it too, they're just too stubborn to admit it'

'Any ideas as to, what to do?'

'Getting them to admit to each other how they feel and allow them to see how dippy they've been,

'That's gonna take a lot of work'

'Good luck'

'Me, why do I get to do this'

'Cause you're the Angel'

'Don't remind me'

We came to ourselves somewhere over the Pacific. Buffy and Faith were still asleep; so we got something to eat. "Did you have fun last night?" I asked.

"God yes, that was such a blast; I didn't know you could play guitar."

"About a year after Sunnydale, I spent a week with Faith; recovering from an assignment, and she got me started. I've been plucking away at it since then." I looked at her "You looked incredible."

She blushed a bit and replied "You didn't look too bad yourself Mr. Winton".

I snorted at the way she emphasized my last name, "watch it missy, or I'll get Faith to dedicate a song to Miss Summers".

She stuck out her tongue and then froze in thought. "Maybe she should, but to the other Miss Summers."

"Not a bad idea, after all this is over, we'll see how it flakes out" I said.

We ate and were chatting when she asked "what assignment was that bad?"

"A possession" I answered, "A man sold his daughter to a cult, and they called forth a demon to possess her. I cast it out, but had to hurt the child to do so. The worst part is I was not allowed to do anything to the father. I realize that he will pay, but I so wanted to be the instrument of vengeance; not a very good attitude for an angel to have." I didn't realize that tears were running down my face until Dawn leaned forward and dried them.

I just held her and then, suddenly, we were kissing. It was gentle and insistent and long and deep. I just wanted to drown in her arms; unfortunately, Faith decided that it was time for her to eat, and she burst in on us.

"Sorry" she said, "don't let me interrupt".

"You are, but its cool" I said.

She looked a bit closer "the deal with the dad still haunting you?"

"Yeah, but it's not constant anymore." She just nodded and began fixing herself a sandwich. Buffy walked in as well.

"Hey B, want something?" Faith asked. Buffy just tipped her head yes while looking at Dawn and me.

"So" she asked, "why New Zealand and not straight to Australia?"

"To pick up number five" I answered. "Father Robert Knowles, probably the most powerful white magician on the planet."

"White magician, like his power comes from good?"

"Yeah" I replied, "magic can come from good, evil or neutral sources; Willow is more powerful, but she is grey, her power comes from a neutral source. His eminence is afraid that Kennedy might be possessed; if she is; a white magician would be much more effective."

"If she is" Faith asked "can you exorcise it?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean, you're not sure; you're an angel, getting rid of these things is what you do." Buffy was getting angry.

"If the host was unwilling, like the little girl; the demon can be cast out fairly simply. However, if the host was a willing participant, things get a lot harder; that's the other reason we're picking up the Father, this is his area of expertise". We chatted some more, just conversation.

I couldn't help but notice that Buffy and Faith stayed as far away from each other as they could. We landed in Wellington, on the north island. "This will take just an hour, Dawn and I can go fetch him, you two just stay put." We scampered off the plane without giving them time to argue. I looked at Dawn, who just rolled her eyes at me. "Slayers are almost stubborn to the point of stupidity" I observed.

"Preaching to the choir" was her reply.

We grabbed a taxi to get Father Knowles. He could tell what I was, but Dawn threw him. I handed him the Cardinal's letter and told our tale. Once he heard it, he asked us to help with his kit. We packed it in the taxi, and headed back the way we came. When we got to the plane, we loaded his stuff. As I boarded, I noticed that Buffy and Faith were actually talking pleasantly to each other. Well anything is progress. While Dawn introduced the Father to the two slayers, I told the pilot to head on. We were in the air, on the last leg when Faith asked; "Where to once we get there, Australia is a big place?"

"The Father and I were gonna do a sweep. Now that he knows a slayers pattern, he can home in on those concentrations. That should tell us where to go."

I was surprised when Dawn said "don't bother."


	2. A Trip Down Under

HEARTS IN DARKNESS VII

She looked at us. "I just got a message from Willow, Spike sent word from the Tree that according to Illeria, someone is trying to open the crypt."

"Just what the hell does that mean" Faith asked.

"Spike and Illeria are guardians of the Tree, it's the entrance to a crypt that runs straight through the Earth. The remains of the ancient gods are in there. If the crypt is opened, some of them will reanimate; and that is very bad news."

"So" Buffy asked, "back to England?"

"No" I replied, "the Tree is at one end of the crypt, the Rock is at the other. Obviously Kennedy is trying to remove the Rock". The girls looked blankly at me. "Ayers Rock" I said "in the center of the continent; sacred to the Aborigines, and according to myth, the only place that God actually touched the Earth". While they were digesting this information, I walked forward to the pilot "Alice Springs" I said. He just nodded.

"Are we going to just be fighting a bunch of new slayers" Faith asked.

"That and Kennedy" I answered.

"So killing them is a last resort?" I nodded. She seemed to come to a decision, and reached into her backpack. She pulled out four pairs of leather gloves. "Little Earl, a muscle for hire that I know, makes these for himself and friends". She tossed each of us a pair of gloves. They looked normal, but they were very heavy. "There's lead wire that runs up the back of the hand and down each finger; should make for an easy knock-out punch." I pulled mine on and flexed the fingers; "good idea, Faith" Buffy chimed in.

Faith looked surprised that her fellow slayer had acknowledged that she had a good idea; I thought that I could even detect the hint of a blush. We landed in Alice Springs, and had rented a Jeep, when the first attack occurred.

Six new slayers came at us with all the subtlety of a thrown mallet. I guarded the Father from two of them. One was slightly in front, and I stopped her with a stiff finger jab to the solar plexus; she doubled over trying to catch her breath. The other had a knife. I grabbed her wrist with my left and popped her on the chin with my right. Her eyes rolled up and she was down for the count. The first girl was still gasping, so I whacked her behind the right ear with my right and she dropped as well.

Dawn was using her superior speed to her advantage. She was stinging with jabs and moving before the new slayer could corner her. The newbie succeeded in grabbing her shoulder, but Dawn just spun inside her grip and; to my astonishment, decked her with a head butt. The slayer dropped and Dawn just stood there rubbing her head and saying "great, now I've got a migraine".

Buffy and Faith were fighting side by side against three new slayers. The newbies were all armed. I asked "need a hand"? I was told 'no' most emphatically, with some colorful punctuation. As usual, Faith gave up dancing and charged in driving the one in the center back. Faith followed the new slayer, peppering her head with jabs. Buffy was splitting time between the other two, keeping Faith's back clear. Finally, Faith slipped an upper cut that lifted the new slayer right off the ground. The other two paused in astonishment, and that was their downfall. Buffy kicked the one on the right in the knee, and as she went down, Buffy cracked her behind the left ear with Little Earls gloves. The newbie didn't get up. Meanwhile, Faith used a spinning roundhouse kick and her motorcycle boot nearly dislocated the new slayers jaw. The girl took a couple of dazed steps back, and went down hard on the tarmac.

Buffy had a minor cut, but it was no problem to heal. "So, what do we do with them now" Dawn asked.

Buffy just smiled and from her bag produced a syringe and a large vial of golden liquid. "This will make them normal until all this is over" she said "it's the stuff Giles used to take my strength away during that test for the council." She dosed them all. We loaded their unconscious forms into the jeep and dropped them off at the local Catholic Church. We left instructions for the priest to care for them but be careful himself.

That being taken care of, we headed towards Ayers Rock. We were approaching the Rock when Father Knowles suddenly said "turn here."

I did, and we soon came across an Aboriginal Shaman. The Father and I got out and went to talk to him. He told us that something bad was happening and that someone was on Ulurru. I explained our purpose and asked him for two favors. One was permission to be on Ulurru as well, this he granted; and asked him to make a place that could contain a demon. He looked surprised for a moment but agreed to this as well. We thanked him and proceeded on foot.

We approached with as much stealth as possible. The basic plan was for the girls to handle the new slayers and I would get Kennedy down from the Rock. I told the Father to get some protection spells on us, and to prepare for an exorcism. One of their lookouts spotted Dawn, and suddenly yelling and screaming seemed everywhere.

I pulled my shirt off, grew my wings, and headed for the top of the Rock. Kennedy was indeed up there and she was definitely possessed. The demon in her felt me coming, and she tried to hurry through the ritual. I tried coming to grips with her, but the protective circle kept out all otherworldly types, including myself.

I was searching for a way in, when I thought about my sword. It was of this world, and yet not. It had been blessed by the Holy Father, and this made it part of the other world. Drawing it, I slashed at the ring of protection. The spell sent up a shower of sparks, and an incredible jolt up my arm. The pain was extreme, but the circle was open.

Kennedy realized her defenses had been breached, but was trying to finish the spell.

I did not give her a chance to finish. Flying, I grabbed her around the waist and took off, out over the outback.

She was shrieking at my touch, tearing at my wings and pummeling me. "No", she was screaming over and over. "I've got to finish, she's got to come". At about 300 feet, I just aimed for the ground and drove her into it. She hit under me, and was stunned. Unfortunately, she didn't stay stunned for long.

She heaved and kicked me off over her head. I started to spin around, but she was too fast, and her fist hit me in the small of my back. I landed OK, but I could feel her coming up fast. I drew my left sword and attacked. The light from the sword startled the demon and it used its hands to ward its face. I used the opportunity to drive my sword through her foot, nailing her to the ground. The demon howled and reared back; I grabbed my other sword and holding it by the blade, pressed the hilt into its face. The cross shape burned itself into Kennedy's forehead. The demon inside her howled until I though either my ears or her throat would rupture.

I pressed forward, the blade flaming argent, but cold. She fell back, but with the sword through her foot, she couldn't go far. I raised my sword high, my desire for its destruction at war with my recognition of the human inside her. Screaming, I brought the flat of the blade down on the demon's head, rendering it unconscious. I fell to my knees, checking for a pulse. Finding one, I turned to see how the others were doing.

"We're all fine" Buffy said. I just hung my head. "You get her to the Father, and do your stuff, we'll take care of these birds". She indicated the unconscious girls.

"Any of you hurt" I asked.

"Nothing serious" she replied. "Could you come with" I asked. She looked surprised for a second, but then nodded. While I was picking up what was left of Kennedy, Buffy went over to talk to Faith and Dawn. Then, together, Buffy and I took Kennedy to see Father Knowles.


	3. Bearing the Burden

HEARTS IN DARKNESS VIII

Once we got Kennedy situated, I asked Father Knowles for something unusual. "Can you supress the demon, so we can just talk to the girl?"

He thought and said that it could be done, but that it would only last about ten minutes. I told him that should be long enough. He went into the shed that the Shaman had prepared for us. About five minutes later, he came back out, and Buffy and I entered.

Kennedy's face looked strange; an odd combination of defiance and heart sickness flickered across her features. Buffy looked shaken. "Why Ken" she asked "why did you do all of this."

"So she would notice me" Kennedy answered. "I gave her all that I had, she was everything to me; but I wasn't everything to her. It was always, the coven, the coven, the coven; I was just a distraction from the coven at the end of the day".

I could never describe the rue and self loathing contained in that voice. "It was just supposed to be the two of us, always; then she starts a new life, and I'm left with whatever leftovers she decides to give me. Well screw that. If she didn't notice me then, she better be noticing me now. I'll keep coming until she does notice, until she knows the pain of being used and thrown away; the way she did that to me." She was whipping herself up into a frenzy. "I won't kill her, but I'll make her so wish that she was dead; and then, I'll hurt her and hurt her and hurt her…."

She just faded out, like a radio that was being dialed down. Buffy was speechless, I was just tired. We headed towards the door when a voice called softly "tell Willow, . . .I'm sorry." Buffy just turned and nodded and we left that place.

We walked a few paces, and then she stopped me. "Why did you do that, have me there when it was just Kennedy, why did I need to hear that?"

I looked her straight in the eye, but she didn't flinch; "several years ago, you asked Faith why she did what she did, that was your answer." Buffy looked horrified. "You were her world, Buffy. She had been alone all of her life, and she finally found a friend and colleague; someone who knew her better than she knew herself. You were everything to her, but she was barely anything to you. Remember that night in the Bronze, the two of you were dancing; I know guys were there, but in reality it was just the two of you. Suddenly there's Angel and you dropped her like a bad habit. She loved you, and you couldn't or wouldn't love her back. Any idea how crushing that is; any idea what it's like to find someone that you would die for and find out that they wont give you the time of day. Did you ever really open yourself to her, or did you just use her?" I left it at that, she was standing there, shaking her head in denial, but the tears on her cheeks told me that she knew I was right.

The conversation might have grown interesting, but just then another attack occurred. I yelled at the Father to take cover, and Buffy and I went to the aid of Dawn and Faith. Faith was squaring off with six of them while four were trying to surround Dawn. I was not surprised when Buffy went to Faith's aid leaving me to help Dawn. Despite her superior speed, they had boxed Dawn in. I saw her lay one out, but another got her from behind and she went down.

I just saw red. I barely slowed when I punched the first one in the jaw. She dropped like she had been shot. I tackled the other two at the same time. Punching and flailing until they stopped moving. Dawn was unconscious, but not hurt badly. I was trying to revive her, when I heard my name being called.

It was Faith, telling me to "get my ass over there now".

I picked up Dawn and ran over. Buffy was laying there with a huge wound in her gut. Faith was almost hysterical "one of em was commin at me with a knife, and B pushed me out of the way. The chick stuck her and B just held the knife in with one hand and punched her lights out with the other".

I placed my hand over the wound and exerted myself. There was a lot to do, and not much time and I was seriously drained. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to do enough, when I felt power surge through me. I glanced over and could see that Dawn was conscious and had her hand on my leg. She was sending me all the power I needed. I was able to close everything up and put it back where it was supposed to be. I let go of her "she'll be fine, I said "weak, but fine".

I just got two looks of gratitude. I nodded to Faith "take care of everything out here, the Father and I need to see if we can save one more."

I found Father Knowles and together we went into the shed that held Kennedy. An hour and a half later, I carried him out, defeated. I walked over to the girls and slumped down, "it can't be exorcised." I knew what was coming, what I would have to do, and I hated it. "She wanted it to possess her, it is part of her now; the two cannot be separated."

Faith and Buffy spoke at the same time "it's a slayer matter, we'll deal with it."

"No, you don't understand; it is so much a part of her, that you would have to destroy her body while she was still conscious and feeling everything. I will do it, it's my calling."

They exchanged a look and reluctantly nodded to me. I got up and removed Gabriel's dagger from its sheath on my back. This indeed was my job; to do what should never have to be done, to bear what should not have to be born, to take the pain of others onto myself. The demon could feel me coming and knew what it meant. It howled and gibbered and pleaded. It let Kennedy come forward and beg for her life. It broke my heart, but I did what had to be done; one stroke, quick, clean and accurate. The body slumped over in death; I said a prayer and went out through the wall into the scrub; appalled at what my calling sometimes brought me to. That's where Dawn found me, an hour later; sitting under the stars and crying for Kennedy and everyone like her. She took me in her arms and just held me until the pain subsided.


	4. New Directions

HEARTS IN DARKNESS IX

We were in Australia for a couple of weeks. Getting the slayers straightened out and situated. In order to do this we had split up; we met back in Sydney. We were staying at the Regency, across the harbor from the opera house. It had been a pretty lively dinner, comparing notes and stories. The girls went out, but I was still tired, so I just stayed in and read. An hour or so later, when it was very dark, I went to the balcony and looked out over the harbor. The moving lights and energy and the grace of the opera house; it was a breathtaking picture.

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder; "beautiful, isn't it" Dawn said. I just nodded. "None of them realize how close they came to dying, do they?" Again, speech failed me, so I just shook my head. We stayed there for a while, just looking out at the city.

Finally I turned into her arms "I missed you so much". "I missed you too" she answered; then she kissed me. I could feel her body pressed to mine; our hands running over the other's sides and back and legs. I was just wearing boxers and she was just in a long T-shirt, and we stood and kissed and held each other, like it would last forever. We moved back into the room, without breaking the kiss. Finally we pulled apart and tumbled into bed. We began kissing again, but this time our hands were more insistent, explored further than before. The kisses were more intense, wetter somehow. Soon we were naked and the kissing and caressing was at a feverish pace. She backed off a bit. "You're shaking" she said.

"I'm nervous" I answered "I've never done anything like this before".

"Trust me" she said "I'll take care of you."

And then we were naked and moving together and it was ecstasy. Suddenly I felt her mind and opened mine up to her. We were bound together mentally and physically, and I knew I could never be happier. We positioned our bodies in different ways, but we never broke the meshing of our minds. Afterwards, we lay there, enmeshed with each other; she was running her hands through my hair and I was caressing her neck with my tongue, and stroking her nipples. "You're gonna be gone soon, I don't know if I'll be able to stand not seeing you for another two years."

"Well" I answered "I actually have a couple weeks off, the cardinal was told that I needed some time." I looked up into those incredible eyes; "sometimes Dawn, I wonder if what I do is worth anything. I mean I know I make a difference; look at what just happened. But it feels like for every situation I clear up, there are dozens more that could have used my help."

"I don't know Ian, I guess we all do what we can. Buffy is a great slayer, but when she was there people still died in Sunnydale, I guess you just gotta count the living."

"Thanks, Bella Alba" I said.

She just giggled and we held each other tighter. We fell asleep like that, entwined with each other. I awoke in the middle of the night. I knew someone was in here with us. I extended my senses, and said "Hi Buffy, you gonna kill me quick or slow."

"Neither, just yet; I know you love each other" she said "take care of her."

She just got up, and I truly saw her then, the person that had cared for the world in anonymity for so long. This person who had born the cares of the world; just a surely as I had, someone who was called as I was. I was awed by the depth of her feelings and compassion. "Almost as good as you have, I hope" was my reply.

She smiled, nodded once more moved toward the door, I could see tears in her eyes.

Dawn spoke up "Thank you Buffy" was all she said, but her tone carried a lifetime of meaning. We stayed in Sydney for another couple of days, seeing the sights and hitting the clubs.

All too soon, we were winging our way back to the USA. Dawn and I were sacked out on a couch in the rear compartment, when she whispered "Ian".

I was instantly awake; "Listen", she said. I listened, but didn't hear anything.

"No doofus, in my mind". I was surprised, she had figured out how to extend her physical senses as well as her mental ones; I listened in:

'anyway, I was thinking how those girls were barely trained.'

'Thank God, or it would have been a lot harder.'

'I thought that maybe starting a school would be a good idea.'

'A slayers academy, not bad B.'

'I'll need your help.'

'You want me to persuade Robin, I mean, that is what he's good at.'

'No, dummy, I want you to start it with me.'

'Come on B, can you see me as a teacher.'

'Absolutely, Dr. Faith, professor of kicking ass and taking names.'

'Come on B, you don't even like me we'd be at each others throat in no time.'

'I don't believe that.'

'Yeah, well look at our track record; it'd be pretty much like rebuilding the Titanic, doomed'

'I dunno, when we first started out, we rocked; Kakistos, etc.'

'Till I went wiggy you mean.'

'No, till I went and blew off the best friend I could have ever had.'

'Huh?'

'When you first showed up, I was jealous as hell, but then I was with you, and thought you were incredible. I cared more about you in a week than all of my friends put together, and that scared me bad. It scared me so bad, I played queen of denial, until it was too late. Then when you needed support the most, I left you to twist in the wind. I know all this is past, and there's no way I could ever make up for it, but I'm sorry. I wish I had treated you the way you deserved, I wish I had been a better friend, and I hope I can be, if you want.'

'Thanks B, that's a load to think about.'

'Your welcome, I just wish I had the guts to tell you this sooner'

'Better than never B'

'Well, you deserved to hear it'

Dawn pulled her hearing back to normal and we just snuggled. It was a start.


	5. The Concert

HEARTS IN DARKNESS X

The next couple of weeks were great and frustrating at the same time. Performing with the 'Remnants' was a ball. After every show we would talk and joke and make fun of each other. Occasionally we would meet with some new slayers, or play poker. Whistler was a great player. And spending time with Dawn was always fun, in many ways. The only cloud was the whole Buffy, Faith thing. Despite Buffy's apology, Faith kept pushing her away. She was friendly up to a point, but any time they looked as though the friendship was getting deeper, Faith's defenses would go to Defcon 1. Her eyes would glaze and the smirk would bloom on her lips, but she shut down. Dawn and I both had talks with Buffy, persuading her that she should keep trying, but every time Faith shot her down. Finally the tour was winding down, and I needed to be gone the day after tomorrow. I was getting tired of this, and was going to give Faith what for. But Dawn got there first. I didn't need augmented hearing to catch their conversation. I could hear it from twenty feet away through a closed door.

Dawn was calling Faith everything but a child of God. Faith was trying to reply, but Dawn kept over-riding her. Telling her how convenient it was to not reach out and then say that the other didn't try hard enough. How easy it was to blame others for your problems. Dawn carried on for another five minutes or so, then came charging out of Faith's office looking like she was ready to chew lead and spit bullets.

After a minute to re-group, Faith came out after her. She would have caught up except for an obstacle, my arm. "You need to have a talk with your girl, Ian" she yelled out, her anger palpable.

I turned and gave her my hardest glare, "I sure do, I need to tell her not to waste her time talking to such a monumental idiot". Faith looked stunned as I just walked away. I took a couple of paces and turned back to Faith "you two are halves of the same whole, everyone in the world seems to know that except the two of you" I turned away, shaking my head.

I found Dawn a few minutes later, crying her eyes out. "You did the right thing" I said as I held her "in fact you were only about 5 minutes ahead of me". She smiled at that.

We held each other for a while, then she looked up at me, "what about tonight?"

I grinned back "the show must go on."

Willy was ecstatic, the venue had sold out. Apparently the 'Faithful Remnants' were developing a bit of a following. The Summers sisters and I were a bit worried about how Faith would be; backstage she was pale and silent. But the music started and she came charging out and totally dominated the stage. I had never heard her sound so into it. She raised the bar and we all followed along. I know that I played my best that night; you were just unable to do anything else. As a group, we were clean, tight and perfect. We finished the set, and did our usual encores; but the crowd was still hungry.

We huddled for a second and Faith said "I've got another one". She nodded at Whistler, he nodded back. We broke while she walked up to the mike, drained but happy.

"Here's a new one, hope you like it" she said. Whistler started in a minor key, low, slow and mournful. Faith mumbled into the mike "I call this one 'Anne'".

I glanced over at Buffy and Dawn and saw four very large eyes staring back at me. We didn't know the tune, so we just sat back and listened as Faith carried us away. She poured out a song of anguish and longing; of someone who was afraid and lonely; of someone unable to trust, but who so wanted so badly to trust. A song of someone who truly believes that she is unworthy of anything good out of life. It made Evanescence sound like Brittany Spears. You were almost afraid that if you listened too long, your soul would be smashed beyond recovery.

Seemingly of its own accord the guitar in my hand was wailing like the damned; Krelvin's bass was dropping notes like black roses on the stage. Buffy and Dawn were backing like pro's, tears streaming down their faces. We were all in a different world, with Faith defining and condemning herself in front of us; and begging for love in return.

The last note faded away, and there was total silence for about two seconds, and then the crowd exploded. I looked out and couldn't see a dry eye in the place. Even cynical Willy was dabbing at the corners. During all the bedlam, Faith just stood there, head down; clutching the mike like it was a lifeline. I wanted to go to her, to hold here and make everything better, but Buffy and Dawn got there first. Fortunately they hit her from two different directions or the lot of them would have gone tumbling off the stage. They just grabbed her and held her. There in the spotlight, center stage, no words no movement, they just held her. And the crowd continued to roar.

Finally, I shot a thought at Dawn and she eased the three of them back to the backing mike.

I walked up to the vox mike and said "I'm Ian, Faith is a little racked, so me and the band are gonna send you home. I turned to see if they were ready, they were; and Druk started the intro. I leaned into the mike "this is for the chosen two" I said. Just the band and I had worked on this, so the looks I got from the girls promised interrogation, damnation and a long period in traction.

You know, that saying 'voice like an Angel' isn't totally bogus. I can sound pretty good when I want, and tonight I gave it my best; those two deserved it.

_Like a desert needs rain_

_Like a town needs a name_

_I need your love_

_Like a drifter need a room_

_Hawkmoon_

_I need your love_

_Like a rhythm unbroken_

_Like drums in the night _

_Like sweet soul music _

_Like sunlight_

_I need your love_

As the speed picked up and the drums really kicked in, I started to move and so did the girls. I waved Dawn over, so she was dancing and singing with me; leaving Buffy and Faith alone together at the backing mike.

_When the night has no end_

_And the day yet to begin_

_As the room spins around_

_I need your love_

_Like a Phoenix rising _

_Needs a holy tree_

_Like the sweet revenge _

_Of a bitter enemy_

_I need your love_

Their eyes were closed, but they were facing each other. In the spotlight they looked like a living yin and yang. The write-up in the paper the next day would call them the 'Angels of Light and Darkness'.

_Like the thunder needs rain_

_Like the preacher needs pain_

_Like tongues of flame_

_Like a blindman's cane_

_Like a needle needs a vein_

_Like someone to blame_

_Like a thought unchained_

_Like a runaway train_

_I need your love_

Finally they opened their eyes and were repeating the chorus 'I need all the love in your heart'. They looked like they were doing backing vocals, but anyone that knew them; knew that the rest of the auditorium no longer existed for them; they were singing to and for each other alone. The song ended and again, the crowd roared. If we had given in, we probably still be playing. As it is, we had put in a four hour set.

We waved and went back stage. Once there, we collapsed. I was sitting in an old armchair with Dawn on my lap "that was the most fun I've ever had" she gushed; "no wonder Faith loves singing so much". She was still talking, and I was listening; but my eyes were on Buffy and Faith.

They were looking at each other as though they had never really seen each other before this. You could feel the tension mount and mount. Just before it became unbearable they fell into each others arms, crying and apologizing and babbling and holding each other like they wouldn't ever release the other. I didn't know if they would become lovers, and I really didn't care. They were together, as they should always be.

Soon Willy came bounding back "Faith, hey Faith" he called.

"What up Willy" she answered; then seeing someone else asked "who's your friend?"

A tall, pouty, brunet came forward "Leah Bennet, Virgin records. I just wanted to know if the 'Faithful Remnants' wanted to make some records for us?"

Faiths eyes lit up; then, surprisingly, she turned to Buffy "so, what do you think B?"

Buffy thought for a second "it's your dream Faith, you lead and I follow this time around." I didn't even need to hear the answer, the friendship was obvious and was looking healthy. Dawn and I headed back to the hotel and; despite mutual protestations of exhaustion; we spent the night making love. The morning came much too soon, and after showering (which took longer than usual) we went to find the slayers.

The song is Hawkmoon 265 by U2. Please don' sue me.


	6. Into the Light

HEARTS IN DARKNESS XI

We knocked on Buffy's door, and were not surprised to hear Faiths voice yell "come in".

I opened the door and heard something rushing at me. I ducked the pillow; unfortunately it smacked Dawn square in the face. She picked it up, and charged into the room swearing vengeance while smacking me in the head and saying "some protector" on her way past. I just sat back and watched the ensuing pillow fight. There was a lot of laughter and eventually the fight wound down.

I could see that Buffy and Faith were still wearing their clothes from the concert; they had obviously been up all night. "Catch up on a bit of conversation, did we?" I asked.

They just looked at each other and nodded. Buffy gave me a glare and asked "how did you set last night up."

"I didn't, well not all of it. I set up the U2 song, but other than that, you all did it yourselves."

"So the fight with Dawn, and you, my song; all just happened?"

I nodded, "I had planned on giving you what for, but Dawn got to you first; I just put the icing on the cake." I leaned forward "Faith, I've known you for quite a while, and I know that the happiest you ever were in your life was when you were with Buffy. As soon as I saw you two years ago, I knew that you two belonged together, the instant I saw you. I just couldn't stand by and let that be lost if I could help it. Think about it, you fight better; you think better; you both function on a much higher level when you're together."

They just looked at each other, and I could tell that they had figured most of this out already, I was just supplying confirmation.

Dawn picked that moment to speak up "anyone for breakfast." Since none of us had eaten, it sounded like a good idea. We walked out of the hotel and headed for a diner that was just up the road. Along the way, we chatted about things in our lives; Faith was gripping about how the record deal was on hold, but then she would tell some hilarious story about life on the road. Dawn twitted Buffy about her rotten Italian; Buffy fired right back about Dawn's spazzy boyfriends. Being with all of them just felt right, they felt right.

We got to the diner and ordered. It was clear that performing takes it out of you; we ordered a huge amount of food. The waitress kept giving us funny looks; we weren't acting up, so I couldn't figure it out. Finally I saw here steel herself and walk over to our table.

She held out a copy of the paper, opened to the picture of Buffy and Faith. "Angels of Light and Darkness, huh; could I get your autograph. At first they looked surprised and then both got these goofy grins on their faces; "sure" they said together and signed the picture.

Unfortunately; after that, everyone who came in had either been to the concert or had seen the picture in the paper. It was tough to eat, between Buffy and Faith signing stuff or me and Dawn laughing at them. The capper was the guy with the sharpie who wanted them to sign his butt. It was all Buffy could do to keep Faith from sticking the sharpie through him.

We finally got out of there and headed back to the hotel. The bits of conversation that occurred during breakfast had pretty much centered around the 'Academy'. The big question was where to locate it. They considered England, Cleveland and even Paris. It still hadn't been resolved when we got back to the hotel.

I asked the girls to step over to a table, I had a possibility. "How about Spain" I suggested, tossing a map and deed onto the table. "There's a monestary outside of Mondoniedo Spain that's being shut down. It's fairly modern, remote and close to the ocean and airports."

They had been looking at the map and pictures. They looked at me and said "how much?" "One Euro, just to keep the lawyers satisfied; and you'll be asked to do favors for the Vatican on a rare occasion; nothing that will conflict with your slaying or your autonomy."

They glanced at each other, then at me "do we have time to check this out" Buffy asked.

"Take your time", I answered "the offers not going away anytime soon."

I left them talking about calling Giles, and went looking for Dawn. She was curled up on a bench outside the hotel; just looking at the town. "You're leaving tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Yeah" I answered "time to dig back in."

"I'm just so happy; I don't want to loose you now."

"You will never loose me."

"But we won't be together."

I couldn't say anything; I just looked at the floor.

"What am I gonna do Ian?"

"Darn near anything, I answered. You could help your sister set up the 'Academy', you could go to Scotland and work with the council, you could stay in Italy and be the council rep there or go back to school or….." I faded out.

"What"

"Or you could come with me." I said, meeting her eyes.

"Really" she said, nearly strangling me with her hug.

"I won't lie to you Dawn; the work is tedious or dangerous or both, and the 'thank yous' are few and far between. This is the life that I have chosen, it is my purpose. I'm and angel, at least partly, and sometimes this gig knocks me for a loop. You're way too human; it would be a lot to handle. I'll love you always, and I wouldn't blame you for saying no. Talk to Buffy and Faith, see what they think."

Still smiling, she got up and bounced into the hotel. I just sat there on the bench, soaking up the sun. It was peaceful, and I just sat there, soaking it in. I felt the two slayers come up behind me.

"Dawns up packing" Buffy said; "do you know why?"

"Because she's in love and wants to be with you" Faith supplied.

I didn't react, I wasn't surprised.

"If she says 'I want out', she's out; agreed" Faith asks me.

I just nod.

"If anything happens to her. . ."

I held up my hand "I know what you're gonna say Buffy, but if something happens to her, I will be beyond caring what you do to me."

She saw that I was completely serious and understood what I meant. Anything would only get to Dawn through me. And if it did, I would be darn near suicidal with guilt. Buffy gave me a tight smile and nodded. Dawn came out of the hotel, almost bouncing with happiness. She had a small backpack and her weapons.

"I'm ready" she said.

Dawn and the slayers hugged.

"I love you" Buffy said.

"Kick ass, kid" Faith said.

Then, surprisingly, I got a hug and kiss on the cheek from each slayer.

"Here, I said; just my way of saying thanks." I handed each of them a necklace. Each one was half of the yin-yang symbol. Needless to say, Buffy got the white one and Faith the black. "Have Xander get in touch with the cardinal about the monastery" I said.

They nodded and stepped back as I took Dawn's hand.

"Now, this will be a bit tricky; just merge your power with mine and think 'away'. I could feel the connection, it was seamless. I closed my eyes and could feel us being pulled as we were off to. . . . .

THE END, for now


End file.
